She Was His Kisa
by Nari of Mirkwood
Summary: Complete! Haru and Kisa begin to grow closer and closer with each passing day. However, what will Akito do when he finds out about it. HaruxKisa
1. Prologue

A/N Okay, so this isn't my first story out there. If you recognize the pen name, then you'll know that I wrote Love, Separation, and Reunion. If you enjoyed that then I hope you'll enjoy this story. It features Kisa and Hastuharu as a couple but it is very sad. I won't tell you why but you'll find out as you read…so here we go.

She Was His Kisa Prologue 

_Ever meet that special someone who can make you feel happier than you ever felt before? That's the way I felt long after I met this girl but she made me feel like the luckiest guy alive. She was beautiful and happy but sad at the same time._

_We were born into the same family and we were distant cousins. However, she looked up to me like a big brother. We would play together all of the time and we would laugh and have fun. My memories with her are so great that I couldn't even tell you how wonderful she made me feel._

_The family that we are apart of is no ordinary family. The Sohmas, our name, are a cursed family. Thirteen members every generation receive the curse of the Chinese Zodiac. When hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform into the animals of the Zodiac and the cat._

_Fortunately, we could both hug each other because we both had received the curse at birth. She was the tiger and I am the cow. _

_Anyway, my name is Hatsuharu. I am now seventeen years old and I have just graduated from high school. That special person I have been talking about is Kisa Sohma. She was my whole world._

_As I sit here in the hospital, I remember all of the memories that Kisa and I shared together. The tears fall aimlessly from my eyes as I remember Kisa…my Kisa._

A/N I know it's really short but that was only the prologue. The chapters will be much longer in the actual story but this is a little something that I decided to put in just to tease you guys. I might not be able to update quite as often because I'm working on another story. Sorry! Please review if you read!


	2. Under the Mistletoe

A/N Here's the first real chapter!

Chapter 1: Under the Mistletoe 

Kisa was walking home from school with her coat on tight and her scarf wrapped around her neck. She had gloves on her hands and snow boots on her feet. As she walked home, a light snow began to fall. It was December, and Christmas was only two weeks off. She walked passed the high school just as all of the students were getting out. She hoped that Tohru would be walking out but the onigiri was nowhere to be found.

"I wonder where sissy is, I haven't seen her in a long time." She kept walking past the gates until someone called out to her.

"Hey Kisa, wait up!" Kisa turned around and saw Hatsuharu running towards her and waving. "Hi Haru." "What are doing over by the high school, aren't you going home?" Kisa nodded, "I wanted to see if sissy was coming out so I could walk with her but I didn't see her."

"I see, well do you mind if I walk with you?" Kisa shook her head and smiled, "No, I'd be glad if you did."

When Kisa smiled at him, Haru felt something inside of him that he had never felt before. '_What the hell is this feeling, I've never felt so nervous around Kisa before. It's like I feel like I have to embrace her. What the hell if going on!'_

"Haru…are you okay?" Kisa was waving her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. "Huh, oh…it was nothing, I was just thinking. Come on, let's go." Kisa nodded and then smiled at him, "Okay." She held his hand like she normally would and they walked to the main house.

As they began to get closer to the house, the snow fall started to get a little heavier and pretty soon, it was hard to see without straining your eyes. "This is weird," Haru said, "the forecasts never said anything about a snowstorm." "Haru, what happens if we get lost or we freeze? I only have a skirt on and my legs are so cold."

Kisa began to shiver more and she also began to sneeze. "Are you going to be okay?" "Uh-huh, b-but I-I'm f-freezing." "Come on, we can stop in the mall coming up on the right."

Haru opened the door and they both stepped inside. They were met with a warmth that felt so good to them. The mall was extremely crowded because of Christmas being around the corner.

"I guess we can stay here, at least until the storm lets up a little bit, okay?" Kisa nodded and removed her scarf and gloves. She put them into her backpack and then took Haru's hand again. "Can we walk around for a little while and maybe do some Christmas shopping?" "Sure."

The two shopped for about another hour, buying presents for every member of the zodiac, plus Tohru and Kisa's mother. "I hope everyone will like the presents that I bought for them," Kisa said as they sat down to eat an early dinner.

"If they are from you, I'm sure they'll love them." Kisa was confused by his answer but smiled non-the-less. '_You baka (idiot)! What kind of statement was that? No wonder Kisa looked at you so confused! Baka, baka, baka!'_ Haru sat there mentally cursing himself while Kisa ate.

When they were finished, they went to see if the storm had let up but the snow was still coming down hard and fast. "I hope we aren't stranded here tonight," Kisa said worriedly. "Don't worry, we can always call Hatori if it gets really late," Haru smiled at her, reassuringly.

"Haru…there's a store down that way that sells Christmas items, like decorations and ornaments. Do you mind if we take a look in there?" "Not at all."

The approached the store and Kisa beamed when she looked inside. The whole store was decorated like a clearing in a grove of pine trees that had snow on them. The shelves and items were all placed in the branches of the artificial trees. "Oh it looks so beautiful!" she squealed.

Kisa hurried into the store, leaving Hatsuharu still outside. He walked up to the door and saw a sign in the window. He didn't bother reading it and hurried into the store to catch up with Kisa.

As he walked through the store, he saw some things that he didn't expect to see. Every once in a while, there would be a couple kissing each other. '_What the hell kinda store is this anyway?'_

By the time he had found Kisa, she was gazing fondly at the stars on top of the trees. "Hey Kisa, did you notice that some people in here were kissing each other?" "Mm-hmm, they were under mistletoe silly," she giggled. "That's what you're supposed to do." "Oh, okay."

They looked around the store for a little while longer. Kisa would stop every once in a while to gaze at something that really caught her eye but it was mostly just looking around. They were about to leave when someone stopped them.

"Hold it you two!" They turned around and saw a woman, who obviously worked there, coming towards them. "You two have to kiss each other." "**What!**" they both screamed at the same time. "You're under mistletoe." She pointed up to the ceiling and sure enough, there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging there.

Haru blushed and he saw the same thing on Kisa's face. "Come on, and then you can leave." "But we don't **have **to kiss, right?" Haru asked. In truth, over the past couple of hours, he had gotten the sudden urge to kiss Kisa and he thought this was a perfect excuse for getting to kiss her without expressing his feelings. The whole situation still weirded him out though.

Kisa was silent, most likely from the shock of being told to kiss her long-time best friend. She was actually having the same feelings about Haru. She had started to get the urges to kiss him but she had resisted quite well.

"Well? Come on, you guys have to kiss. If you read the sign when you walked in then you would know that the rule is you have to kiss someone if you get caught under the mistletoe with them." '_So that's what the sign said. Dammit, why didn't I read it!'_ "W-well, I-I guess w-we sh-should," Kisa managed to say. She looked up at Hatsuharu and blushed.

He blushed as well but lent down to kiss her anyway. Their lips met in a small, innocent kiss. The worker at the store seemed satisfied and then said, "Okay, you guys can leave. Merry Christmas!" And with that, she walked away.

Hatsuharu and Kisa broke apart and they were both silent. However, in their heads they were both screaming, '_That was the most AMAZING kiss I've ever had!'_

"Now that that's over, I guess we should go now," Haru said with a huge blush on his face. Kisa said nothing but nodded and then followed him out of the store.

They headed back to the entrance but the snow was still falling down to heavily for them to try and walk home in it. They sat down with all of their packages against a wall and an uncomfortable silence crept in between them.

"What a stupid store, I can't believe that that's their policy!" Hatsuharu exclaimed. "A-actually, I kinda liked it," Kisa said with a blush on her face. '_You idiot! Why the hell did you say that! You know you enjoyed it and now you're saying all that shit to Kisa and even **she** liked it! Baka!'_

"Y-you know Kisa…I…liked it too." His face turned as red as a tomato and he turned away from her. Kisa's face lit up, although he couldn't see it, and a huge smile swept across her face.

She crawled over to the other side of him and looked him straight in the eye, a blush appearing as she did. "U-um Hatsuharu, m-my lips are k-kinds cold, could y-you w-warm them up f-for me?" Haru was completely taken aback by this but he really wanted to kiss Kisa again. "Sure."

He cupped her face and then placed his lips on hers once again. This time he prodded at her lips for her to open up. She obliged without force and she let his tongue explore her mouth. She entwined her tongue with his and their tongues seemed to dance inside their mouths.

When they parted finally, Kisa looked up at Haru and smiled. "Wow," he said. "You're a great kisser." She blushed but they both ended up laughing it off.

The storm eventually subsided after a half an hour so Hatsuharu took out his cell phone and called Hatori.

He arrived within ten minutes and then the two of them were finally out of the mall and on their way back home.

Hatori dropped Kisa off first and Haru got out to help her with her bags. They brought them to the front porch and then he turned to leave. "Haru, wait!" Kisa called out to him. He turned around and she ran into his arms. "Can…can we be more than just friends from now on, please?" Haru placed a kiss on her forehead and said, "You can count on it."

He pulled away and then walked back to the car. He mouthed 'I love you' and then closed the door. Kisa watched the car drive off and she waved until it was out of sight. Then she gathered her things up at the porch and went into her house.

A/N So what did ya think, I hope it was good. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible. If you read, please review!


	3. Keeping the Secret

A/N Well I'm back! Sorry it took me a little while to get it through but here's the second chappie!

Chapter 2: Keeping the Secret 

_1 month later…_

Christmas came and went and it was the third of January. Kisa and Haru had told no one about their sudden love for each other. The day of the big snowstorm, Hatori had not questioned Haru about why he had hugged Kisa but he was curious about what Haru mouthed to her before he got in the car.

School was about to start up again, only two days left. That day, Kisa was over Shigure's house, watching anime with Hiro and Tohru. "Oh sissy, I just love Pretear!" Kisa squealed (for those of you who don't know, Pretear is sorta a show for girls. It gets a little pansy here and there so I'm sure you can imagine what Hiro was like, lol!).

"This anime is so girlish, why can't we watch RahXephon or something more violent?" Hiro said, putting emphasis on the word "so". (A/N Just so all of you know, I don't own Pretear or RahXephon, their creators do.)

"I'm sorry Hiro, it's just that I don't own any violent anime," Kisa said apologetically. They finished watching it and then Tohru went into the kitchen to make some tea. Hiro went to the bathroom, which left Kisa alone for a few minutes.

She went to the window sighed. _'Where is Haru, I haven't seen him since Christmas, I hope he's alright.'_

Kisa went to go back to the table but then she saw a rustle in the bushes. Being curious, she put her shoes and coat on and went to investigate this new visitor. When she pulled back the leaves, she found her beloved sitting behind the bushes and smiling.

"Haru!" she screamed with delight. "Where have you been?" she asked running into his arms. "Here and there, sorry I haven't seen you since Christmas." "That's okay, I was just worried that's all." Silence swept in between them and before Kisa could say anything else, Haru captured her lips with his own.

At first it was just a simple kiss but then Haru decided to deepen it by placing his hands behind her head and then he ran his tongue over her lips, pleading for entrance. She happily obliged and she let his tongue explore her mouth. She let out a moan and then placed her hands on the side of Haru's face. The couple parted and Kisa smiled at him.

A rustle in the leaves was heard behind them and Tohru and Hiro fell out of the bushes. Kisa blushed immediately and turned her head away. Haru fell silent, Tohru had a look of shock on her face and Hiro hid his eyes behind his hair. An uncomfortable silence fell in between the four of them as everyone was extremely embarrassed at what just happened. Finally, Kisa was the brave soul and spoke first.

"How…how much did you see?" Tohru knew Hiro wasn't going to say anything so she mustered up her courage and spoke. "Well, we were curious as to where you went because after we came back to the table and found out you weren't there, we got worried. Hiro noticed that your shoes and coat were gone so we headed outside. I saw Hatsuharu's hair over the tip of the bushes so Hiro told me to duck down and hide in the bushes. I guess we just saw you two, um…kissing."

Hiro and Haru were still silent and Tohru blushed even more. "I-I'm sorry. It's just sudden finding this out, we didn't know." Hatsuharu was still very flushed and he couldn't handle the pressure anymore. He stood up and ran away as fast as he could. Kisa made no effort to stop him, instead she turned around to face Tohru and Hiro with tears in her eyes.

"We're sorry Kisa," Tohru said tears welling up in her eyes as well. "Hiro?" Kisa asked. The whole time, Hiro had his eyes hid behind his hair and he hadn't breathed a word. "Are you going to be okay?" Kisa asked with worry in her voice. Hiro finally showed his face and Kisa found out that he was smiling.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Like I've told you many times, I truly love you. The definition of that is to respect your loved ones wishes more than your own. So if you want to be with that dumb cow, than…I'm fine with that."

After he was finished with his little speech, Kisa began to cry, as did Tohru. "Thank you so much Hiro," Kisa said jumping into his embrace. "Don't think that this means I don't love you anymore. You will always be dear to me as my nii-san," Kisa said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Hiro blushed but Kisa and Tohru giggled.

"You better go find Haru," Tohru said. Kisa nodded and then stood up. "Please promise me that you'll keep this a secret," Kisa pleaded. Both of them smiled and nodded. Arigatou nii-san, aneue." With that, Kisa ran down the path, following Haru.

Tohru turned to Hiro and said, "That was really brave what you did just there. I think you're no longer a little child. After that speech, you definitely earned yourself a title as a sophisticated young adult." Hiro smiled and said, "Arigatou." Tohru couldn't hold it in anymore and she gave him a hug.

She began laughing with the sheep she now held in her arms and pretty soon, Hiro joined in.

**-At the Main House-**

Kisa had found Haru and she explained everything to him. He was relieved that Hiro was okay with it and that they both promised not to tell anybody.

The late afternoon was turning into evening and both Haru and Kisa decided to eat at the main house that night. They walked into the kitchens and asked when dinner would be ready. The chefs said for them to sit down as they had just finished with the cooking. Before they could leave the kitchen, however, Kureno walked.

"Oh good, you two are here," he said in a monotone voice. "What do you need us for?" Haru asked. "Akito-sama wishes to speak with you both. Come with me." Kureno turned to leave and Haru and Kisa hesitantly followed.

They arrived at Akito's quarters shortly and Kureno opened the door for them. "Akito-sama, Haru and Kisa are here to see you." "Thank you, Kureno, you may leave us." Kureno bowed and then turned and left.

Haru and Kisa both knelt down in front of Akito and waited for him to speak. He was silent for a moment, watching his bird drink from the bowl and then he spoke. "I've noticed that you two are getting closer. I've noticed this at the New Year's banquet and on Christmas. Now would either of you mind telling me if my theory is correct."

Kisa was too frightened to speak so Hatsuharu took the responsibility. "Akito, you must realize that Kisa and I are good friends and have been for a very long time." "I am well aware of that cow but I can't help wondering if a perverted fool like yourself has something a little bit more in mind then friendship."

"Don't say that about Haru!" Kisa yelled. She was now on her feet and her fists trembling. "Haru is not like that and you should never speak of him like that!" Haru was surprised and frightened for Kisa right now. Akito, however, simply smiled. "Brave you are, truly. I've never come across anyone who has spoken up to me before. I admire your nerve, Kisa."

"I will take your word for it for now, however, if I see you two getting more and more close as the days go on…let's just say some past events might repeat themselves. Now leave!"

Kisa and Haru quickly left the room and hurried outside. "What are we going to do now?" Kisa asked. Hatsuharu was silent for a moment and then he said, "We're going to see Hatori."


	4. The Doctor's Plan

A/N Finally! I have reviewers on my story! Big thanks to Mist's Child and lightningstrxu, (sorry if I spelt it wrong). Anyway, here's the third chapter.

Chapter 3: The Doctor's Plan 

Kisa and Haru arrived at Hatori's house within minutes. They did, however, have to wait because Hatori was a patient. He told them to wait in his living room. His house was not very exciting, the only things that hung from the walls were certificates that Hatori had received for his achievements as a doctor.

His patient left shortly after their arrival. "Come in you two," he said. They situated themselves in two seats in front of his desk and he sat down at the desk. "So, what brings you two here?"

Kisa was too nervous to say anything so Haru filled in for her. "Over the past month, Kisa and I have realized…that we are in love with each other." "Ah, so that's what you mouthed to her the day I picked you guys up from the mall. Please continue." "We decided not to tell anyone about it because then that would leave open an opportunity for Akito to find out. Apparently Kisa and I have shown that we are in love with each other in public because Akito called us to him earlier."

By this time Hatori was completely focused on their story and listening intently. Kisa, by this time, had found the courage to speak up. "Akito said that he knew we were seeing each other. Haru insisted that we were just friends but I don't think Akito bought it. He said that he'd be watching us closely now, just in case."

"What happened when you two were there?" Hatori asked. "Did he hurt you in anyway?" Haru shook his head but Kisa had something to say. "He told Haru that he was a perverted fool and that Haru had more than friendship on mind. That's when I got really angry so I stood up, yelling at Akito. He didn't hurt me but he said that an eye of his would always be watching us. Then he dismissed us and that was it."

Hatori said nothing at first. He was silent but Kisa and Haru could tell that he was thinking very deeply. He, Shigure and Ayame had always done their best to protect the younger zodiac members if they had ever fallen in love with someone. Finally, he spoke.

"Aside from Akito and me, does anybody else know about this?" "Tohru and Hiro," Haru said, "they saw us kissing earlier today." "I see, how did they take it?" "Tohru was flushed and embarrassed as usual but from what Kisa told me, Hiro took it well and accepted the fact."

Hatori was quiet once more but Haru and Kisa could tell that he was a little relieved. "What should we do Hatori?" Kisa asked. "I don't know if Haru is but I know that I'm really scared of Akito…after what happened the last time I was in love with Hiro." Hatori was, again, silent and thinking once more.

"Don't let anyone else know about this, is that clear?" Both of them nodded their heads hastily. "I'm going to let Shigure and Ayame know about it. They may act like drunk idiots most of the time, but they do know when it's time to be serious. One of the matters that they are always serious about is when one of you guys falls in love with someone. Do you mind if I do it?" Kisa and Haru shook their heads.

"Just make sure they don't make fun of us all of the time 'cause then Yuki and Kyo will find out," Haru said. "Even I couldn't make them do that, they're just too stubborn." Haru wanted to protest more but he knew that Hatori was right.

"Do you have any suggestions for us?" Kisa asked. "If there's one thing I can tell you, don't act it around this estate or in school. The only time you can is if you go somewhere where you're not around anyone from our family. Do you understand?" They both nodded and said, "What about Akito?" "I will ask him what he'll do if he finds out that you two really are going out. Once I find out, I'll let you know."

Kisa and Haru thanked Hatori and then left his office quietly. As soon as they were outside, Kisa asked. "What do we do now?" "We wait…until Hatori gets back to us about Akito." Kisa nodded her head sadly and then began walking down the street towards her house. Haru stopped her and then turned her around.

"Just because we're not allowed to hug and kiss each other for the time being, that doesn't change my feelings for you." "Same here," Kisa said.

Haru walked Kisa home and he stopped at her front door. "Aren't you going to come in?" Kisa asked. "You have to eat something." Haru didn't want to admit it but he was starving. After his stomach started growling, he said, "Okay but only for a little while."

**-In the Sohma Main House-**

Hatori entered Akito's room after Kureno opened the door for him. "Good evening, Hatori." Hatori simply nodded. "What have you come here for?" Hatori was silent, thinking about how he was going to say this.

"Have you noticed that Kisa and Haru have been growing closer lately?" Akito snickered, "Why yes…I have. I even had summoned them to me today. They both deny it, which is to be expected." "What do you plan to do if you find out that they are dating?" Hatori asked.

"I will do what I did when I dealt with Kana (Hatori flinched at her mentioning) only it will be worse this time. They've already been warned…so if they still continue to see each other, then I'll expose of them." "You mean you'll kill them!" Akito snickered again, "Exactly."

_'I have to warn them! Before it's too late!'_ Akito seemed to have read Hatori's mind because what he said next prevented him from carrying out his plan. "And just so you don't slip and tell them that, I'll make sure you're dealt with as well. Kureno."

Kureno entered through the door with a vile in his hands. He saw Akito pointing at Hatori, who had a horrified look on his face, and understood. "I'm sorry Hatori," he said before diving on him to hold him down. "No Kureno, don't do this!" Kureno said nothing but slipped the vile into Hatori's mouth. The doctor swallowed the liquid and fell unconscious immediately.

"Quickly, lock him up!" Akito commanded. Kureno dragged Hatori's limp body over to the closet and threw him inside. He locked the door and then left the room.

**-At Kisa's House-**

Kisa and Haru decided to watch an anime movie, Princess Mononoke(don't own it), after dinner. By the time it was over, it was 11:00 so Kisa let Haru sleep over. He slept in the guest room and was asleep in minutes.

Kisa lay awake in her bed for a while thinking about what Hatori had said. Pretty soon, however, the blankets of sleep began to fall on her eyes and she drifted off into a sound sleep.

A/N Well, that's the chapter! I'm gonna write 1 or 2 more and then that'll be it. If you review, I need suggestions for what's gonna happen to Hatori. Thanx!


	5. Akito's Revenge

1A/N Sorry it's taken me soooo long but I've been really busy w/ school and all of that other crap. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 4- Akito's Revenge

Haru awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes. He quickly put on his shirt and then walked downstairs. Kisa was at the stove cooking pancakes. She turned to Haru and smiled. "Good morning sleepy head," she said with a little giggle. Haru nodded and smiled in reply.

He sat down at the table and asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?" "Nope, I've got everything under control, besides, the pancakes are almost done." Kisa turned off the burner when they were finished and then brought them over to the table. She and Haru ate in a quiet but comfortable silence. "How come your mom isn't here?" Haru asked, breaking the silence. "She's out on a little trip, she wanted to see my father." (A/N I don't know anything about Kisa's father but let's just say that he and her mother are divorced)

After breakfast, Kisa bid Haru farewell and then walked over to her phone in the kitchen.

"Yeah, hello?" Kyo's voice said on the other line. "Kyo? It's Kisa. Is sissy there?" "If ya mean Tohru then yep, she's here." "Can I talk to her?" "Sure." Kisa could hear Kyo putting the phone down and then him calling for Tohru. "Good morning Kisa-chan, what can I do for you?" Tohru said. "Sissy, I was wondering, have you told anybody about me and Haru? Specifically Shigure, Yuki, or Kyo?" "No, I haven't breathed a word, neither has Hiro. Did you think we have?"

"No... but I just wanted to make sure. After I left Shigure's house yesterday, Haru and I were summoned by Akito. I'm not sure but he seemed pretty certain that Haru and I are going out. You know how he is with relationships and all of the zodiac members." "Yes, I know but I promise that I won't tell anybody anything!" Kisa sighed, "Thanks sissy." "Any time." Kisa said good bye and then hung up.

She went up to her room and then laid out some clothes. They were a short-sleeve t-shirt with a hoodie sweatshirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and ankle socks. Kisa got out of the shower and quickly got dressed. She quickly put her socks and her winter coat on.

When she walked outside, a light snow was falling. _'I hope Haru got home okay'_ she thought to herself. She walked down the road to Hatori's house. "Hello? Hatori?" she asked knocking on the door. No one came to the door after she stood there for a few minutes. "Hmm, I wonder where he is," Kisa said to no one in particular. "You mean he's not home?" a voice asked from behind her. She wheeled around and Hatsuharu was standing in front of her. "Haru! You scared me!" Haru smirked, "Sorry."

"Anyway, you mean Hatori's not home?" Kisa shook her head. "I wonder where he is." "I don't know." There was a small silence in between them.

"So...do you want to do something today?" Haru asked willingly. "I wish we could but remember what Akito said. He'll be looking out for us and if it's not him, then maybe Kureno or Kunimitsu will be." "Well...then let's go somewhere where they won't find us." "And where would that be?" "Come on, let's go to Chuuou Park." "But that's not secluded." "Yeah but I bet so many people are going to be there today because of the snow that even if anyone's out there looking for us, there's no way in hell they'll find us."

Kisa was silent for a moment. Then she smiled and nodded. "Okay."

**-In the park-**

Hatsuharu was right. The park was so crowded that they had to hold each other's hand to prevent themselves from being separated. They walked for a little while through the park in silence, passing laughing children, annoyed parents, and many couples. When they reached a path that was near to empty, Haru spoke up.

"So, what do you suppose we do about our relationship? Akito's not gonna let up but we can't just be friends forever, I want more then that." Kisa blushed but she replied. "I guess we'll have to wait until an oppurtunity comes along for us to be together. I'm sure Hatori, or Shigure and Ayame can figure it out...I hope." Haru smiled and then put his arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner.

They continued to walk through the park until they were on the complete opposite side that they had started on. Barely anybody was there, only a few people would walk by occasionally. Kisa and Haru settled themselves under a tree where the snow had not covered the root up too much. The two sat there in a comfortable silence for a while.

_'Damn Akito! Damn him to hell! Why can't he let us be together! Why! I love her so much but I can't do anything about! This sucks!...Maybe I can steal one quick kiss without anyone noticing. Even if someone's out here looking for us, maybe they won't see it.'_ Haru thought he would give his idea a try.

He touched Kisa's shoulder, then turned her around and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Kisa's eyes went wide and she thought she should pull away but her attempts were futile. She melted against Haru like a candle. They broke apart in a few moments in need of air. Haru rested his forehead against Kisa's.

"Haru, why did you do that? Someone might have seen us." "I had planned on it being a small, quick kiss, but I guess my feelings had something else in mind." Kisa giggled, "I guess it's okay as long as no one saw us."

However, what Kisa and Haru didn't know was that someone was sitting behind the tree they were placed against. He had seen and heard the entire thing. This man was very muscular and tall. He was garbed in white so he could blend in with the snow. He pulled out a cell phone from one of the pockets in his coat and dialed a number. Not wanting the two lovers on the other side of the tree to hear him, he quickly walked in the opposite direction.

A man with an icy voice picked up on the other line. "Yes?" "Akito, I think you'll be disappointed to know that I was spying on Hatsuharu and Kisa and have found them unable to keep their lips away from each other." "So they are seeing each other? I knew it. I'll have Kureno bring them to my quarters when they come back." "Will I be needed any further?" "Yes, you will. Come back to the main house...oh, and bring your gun to, just in case." "Understood." The man hung up and then made his way to the Sohma estate.

Kisa and Haru had decided to head back to the main house. It was starting to get late and they didn't want to risk anyone seeing them (even though they were already in deep shit when they got back).

Haru dropped Kisa off at her house. Before he could turn around to leave, however, a man came walking up the walk. It was Kureno. _(Haru)'Oh shit, what does he want!' (Kisa)'Oh no, I hope he didn't see us!'_ He approached the two silently, not making a single noise.

"Akito wants to see both of you, he says that it's urgent." Haru and Kisa gasped in fear, now they knew exactly what it was he wanted. "Follow me," Kureno said with no hint of emotion in his voice at all. The two stepped off Kisa's porch and followed Kureno, very hesitantly.

The walk to the main house was not very long at all, it only took about two or three minutes. To Kisa and Haru, those minutes felt like hours. Thoughts were racing through their heads so quickly that Kisa had begun to feel dizzy. While they walked, the snow had stopped falling and a light drizzle came down from the clouds. When Kureno opened the front door at the house, they stepped inside and removed their shoes and coats. "You know where his room is," he said quietly.

They nodded quickly and then walked down the hallway. Once they reached Akito's room, small tears began to fall from Kisa's eyes. "Haru...I'm really scared," she said in the smallest whisper she could get out. Haru didn't say anything but nodded reassuringly in reply.

Kisa put her small, quivering hand on the door and then slid it open ever so gently. "Come in," Akito said in an icy sneer. Haru situated himself a small but safe distance away from the head of the family. Kisa kneeled right next to him.

"Now, I'm sure you're both wondering why I've called you," Akito said. "You probably already know." He paused and snickered at Kisa's whimpering. "Both of you should know how I feel about relationships. You have both been in one that's ended in disaster." He paused again but this time he sat up and then walked over to Kisa. _'If he does anything to hurt her, I swear I'll rip him apart!'_ Haru thought.

Akito put his long, thin fingers under Kisa's chin and forced her to look directly into his eyes. Tears were flowing freely from Kisa's eyes at this point and her lower lip was trembling. Besides all this, however, she didn't look away from Akito and she didn't move a muscle. "Kisa...I thought that by me hitting you when you were walking with Hiro that day would make you understand to never get in a relationship again. Did I not make myself clear that time?" Kisa was silent, Akito slapped her across the face. She winced at the pain but did not yell out. Haru's fists were clenched and he wanted nothing more than to knock Akito out cold but he resisted. "I said," Akito said, "did I not make myself clear that time!"

Kisa nodded and said, "You did." "Really? Then why have you decided to try another relationship? Do you like being hurt that much? Do you?" Kisa mumbled something inaudible to both Akito and Haru. "I'm sorry," Akito said in a mock-sympathetic voice, "what did you say?" "No." "I didn't think so."

Akito hit her one more time across the face. Kisa fell to the ground. Her shoulders were shaking, Haru knew she was crying. Akito now turned towards Haru. "Now I know you weren't the one I hurt in your pathetic relationship with Rin, but perhaps I can change all that."

"Why did you decide to go out with Kisa? Do you like seeing your girlfriends get hurt...or worse?" Haru shook his head. "No? I got the impression you did, after seeing Rin get hurt and now Kisa. Truly pathetic. Now tell me Haru, why did you go out with Kisa? Was it for lust, fun, or are you really that cold-hearted?"

Haru wanted to say 'Because I love her' but he couldn't bring himself to do that. The only thing he said was, "I don't know." Akito snickered, "Absolutely pathetic." He walked over to a door on the other side of the room.

"I'm going to show you two what your relationship has done to your friends." He slid the door open; Kisa and Haru were breathless at what they saw. Hatori was lying in the closet on the floor. His hair and clothes were disheveled and Kisa and Haru could see that bruises were on his arms in the places where his clothes had been ripped. Blood was trickling down his forehead but the worst part was, was that his chest wasn't moving up and down.

No signs of breathing were obvious. "I-is h-he dead?" Kisa asked, the tears now flowing out of her eyes by the buckets. Akito nodded. Kisa and Haru gasped. "I had no intention of him dying but apparently his body didn't take the poison well. "W-why!" Haru choked out.

"He wanted to go and warn you two that I would...severely punish you if I found out about your secret relationship. Now have you seen what you've done! You've indirectly killed Hatori because you wanted to be selfish and have your own little relationship!" "No!" Kisa screamed.

"Since you two have gone against my will, I'm going to prove to every Sohma that I will not ignore them if they have a relationship."

Akito snapped his fingers and three buff men came striding into the room. "Yes?" one of them said. "Dispose of these two selfish worms, permanently." "As you wish."

The three men each pulled out guns, loaded them, and pointed them at Haru and Kisa. The two were stunned and shocked but Haru had enough time to regain his cool and get Kisa out of the way. He dodged the bullets while keeping Kisa safe in his arms. Haru ran to the door that led to the outside and then burst through it. He jumped off the deck and then ran out into the night.

A/N That's the chapter! I know Akito wouldn't really be** that** mean to any of the Sohmas but I had to in order to finish the story. I'm sorry to all of you Hatori fans out there. In my other stories, I swear he doesn't die! Sorry! By the way, the next chapter is the last so please review if you haven't already.

I just want to take time to acknowledge my reviewers:

**Emerald Guardian**

**lightningstrxu**

**ShizukaxSeto**

**mura-chan**

**kagomechick**

**Mist's Child**

You guys rule! Thank you so much for reviewing my story. Oh yeah, and the first one to review this chapter will be the one who I'll dedicate the next chapter and maybe my whole story to! wink wink


	6. Voting Time!

1Okay okay, so I got this idea from cherrymoonblossoms and I'm going to post a vote on which stories you want me to continue first. You can either vote for:

Love, Separation, and Reunion (Fruits Basket)

She Was His Kisa (Fruits Basket

Some Things Are Best Left Unsaid (Fushigi Yugi)

...or I can start one of two new stories! They are:

The Mercenary and the Miko (InuYasha)

Summary: When InuYasha dies, Kagome is heart-broken and goes into a state of what she thinks to be infinite depression. But things start looking up when a certain dead assassin starts appearing in her dreams. And what happens when he actually shows up in person one day?

or...

A Dream's Loving Kiss (G Gundam)

Summary: Allenby starts the same dream every night where a man who remains a mystery kisses her. Suspecting that it's one of her friends, she goes on a journey inside her emotions to figure out who her knight in shining armor is.

Please vote because I really would like to know! I'll be taking votes any time up until April 10th, at that time, I'll close the polls. VOTE!


	7. Polls Closed!

1Well the votes are in and the polls are closed! The winner is Love, Separation, and Reunion followed by Some Things Are Best Left Unsaid. I'll update She Was His Kisa after I update these two stories at lest twice. So don't expect to see it updated too soon! Sorry to all my reviewers who like that story but... NONE OF YOU GUYS VOTED FOR IT!

Sorry!

Anyway, L,S+R lovers, you're in luck. I should be updating anytime within the next 2 weeks. Thanks a bunch!


	8. Sohma Set Free

A/N Sorry to everyone who loves this story and especially to Honda-san's Twins, your review meant a lot to me! As most of you probably know, this will be the last real chapter, the only thing I'll have to publish next will be the epilogue. This chapter is a tearjerker as everything I set out to tell is finally going to be told. I might as well say this now **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story that honor goes to Natsuki Takaya. However, the plot is originally mine. Phew, now that we got that out of the way, let's get on with it!

Chapter 5- Sohma Set Free

The rain was as cold as ice and it stung Haru and Kisa's bodies like knives. Akito's gunmen were hot on their trail and both knew it. Screams of rage could be heard from a distance, signifying that Akito was in a fury, once again. "Haru, what do we do!" Kisa screamed as the two of them continued to run for their lives. "If I knew I would gladly act on it!" Gunshots could be heard from behind them, sounding very close. They heard one of the gunmen yell out, "We'll find you, you little rats! Count on it!" "Great," Kisa said sarcastically, "they're determined.

"We'll never outrun them," Haru said. He grabbed Kisa's arm and pulled her into the bushes on the side of the path. He pulled her close to him and held his hand over her mouth until the gunmen passed. It took them a few minutes to finally run out of sight of the two juunishi members. "I think they're gone," Kisa whispered as softly as she could. Haru nodded and stood up. "We have to get help. There's no way I can take on three guys of their proportions, especially since they have guns. There has to be a way we can sneak out of the grounds." "We could try to make our way to Shigure's," Kisa suggested, shivering.

"How about you stand right in those spots and let me shoot you," a voice said behind them. The two turned around and came face to face with a gun. Kisa screamed and was about to run away when a shot was fired. It was fired straight into the air, however, because of the arm that had wrapped around the gunmen's arms. The gunmen then gasped and collapsed to the ground, revealing Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Hiro.

"Where the hell did you guys come from?" Haru asked. "You're welcome for saving you're sorry asses," Kyo replied. "Thank you," Kisa mumbled. "Hiro heard a commotion going on from Akito's quarters and called us to come over and help." "Is it true…about Hatori?" Hiro asked. Tears again, went to Kisa's eyes and she nodded. Everyone's eyes became glassy as tears flooded them.

"Look, we can't get all teary-eyed now," Haru said, wiping his eyes. "We've got three killers after us." Everyone nodded. "You guys shouldn't have involved yourselves in this," Kisa said. "Now Akito will be furious with you too." "You think we're not used to that?" Kyo asked. "We're in this now and we're not backing out of it, period." "Suit yourself," Haru said.

Yuki looked both ways down the path and said, "The coast is clear, I think it's safe to make our escape now." The rest of them walked out onto the path. "Obviously we're heading away from the main house," Hiro said. Haru nodded and took off at a run in the opposite direction of the main house. The others followed. "Where the hell are we headed?" Kyo asked, catching up to him. "I'd figure we would head to master's house, he can protect us, if only for a little while."

The group ran on for what seemed like hours. They could tell they were heading up into the mountains as the weather around them was getting colder and the rain droplets were now small balls of hail. The hail was hitting them, bruising their skin, but none of them lost speed, they kept the same pace the entire time. A couple of times they would have to stop for a little while as they thought they heard the gunmen. After the supposed danger passed, they kept right on going.

A few hours after their insane journey began, the small group came to a gorge with a flowing river cascading through it. "Now what do we do?" Tohru asked nervously. A rat approached Yuki and he knelt down and picked it up. Although he wasn't saying anything, everyone could tell he was communicating with it. After a few minutes, Kyo got fed up and asked, "Are you done talking to rats, you sissy rat boy!" Yuki nodded and put the rat down. There's a log about a hundred yards north of us that spans the gorge."

The ragtag group approached the log and stared down at the river below. "Th-that's a pretty high fall," Tohru muttered, backing away slowly. "Do we even want to cross the gorge?" Kisa asked. "Kyo, you trained up here, does this place look familiar to you?" Hiro asked impatiently. "I can't tell with all this damn rain!" he said. "Speaking of rain Kyo, why aren't you tired?" Yuki asked. Kyo shrugged, "How should I know?"

"Can we please get back to the subject at hand?" Kisa asked. "Do we want to cross the gorge?" In the distance, they heard men talking. "Hey look, I found the traces of footprints! They went this way!" "I think that's a yes," Hiro said. "Come on!"

Yuki jumped onto the log and steadied himself. Then he turned around and said, "All right Miss Honda, you next." Tohru eased her way onto the log and let Yuki help her catch her balance. Kyo made his way onto the log and supported Tohru from behind. Hiro, Kisa, and Haru followed slowly. "'Kay, let's go."

The six of them shuffled across the log, occasionally stumbling. The rain was still coming down heavily and the wind was gradually picking up speed. A thick mist was forming above the river, making it impossible to see the surging rapids below. The gunmen's voices were getting closer every minute and they were running out of time. She was about to step onto the other side of the gorge when her foot slipped and she fell off the log. "Tohru!" "Miss Honda!" "Sissy!" Tohru was screaming at the top of her lungs until her cries were silenced by a splash.

Yuki and Kyo jumped in after her. "Are you guys stupid!" Hiro yelled. Then, Hiro felt a sharp pain in his back and everything went blank. Kisa and Haru gasped as they saw the bullet lodged in Hiro's back. Hiro's lifeless body fell off the log too quickly for either of the remaining two Sohmas to catch him. They turned around and saw the gunmen again. "Would you stop running kiddies? It's getting a little annoying." "You bastards!" Haru yelled in rage. "I'll kill you for doing that to Hiro!" Haru charged at the gunmen and managed to knock one of them to the ground. Another one, however, punched him in the back and sent him off the log.

Kisa shrieked and curled up into a little ball on her knees. "Hatsuharu!" The gunmen all aimed their weapons at her but she threw herself off of the log before any one of them could fire a shot. She hit the water hard. It was freezing and it felt like knives were stabbing her all over her body. _'No matter how cold this is, I have to find Haru and the others! And…Hiro.' _Tears swarmed to Kisa's eyes and surged down her face, not that it made a difference, however, her face was already soaked.

The current of the rapids was so strong and Kisa was becoming exhausted. Her body bumped into something and it sent a sharp pain through her ribs. The object in her way was a large boulder that had manifested itself in the riverbed. She put a hand on her side and felt her ribs, three of them were broken by the way they felt. She lay there on the boulder, sobbing. The icy water continued to flow around her. She didn't move a muscle. Her entire body was wracked with pain and chills. Small ice crystals clung to her like leeches.

She simply lay there, crying, not caring at how many minutes and hours were passing by. Eventually, she began to here voices calling out to her. She lifted her head and saw a small light through the mist. _'Am I dead?'_ she asked herself. "Kisa…Kisa!" "Yo, tiger, you out there!" "Kisa!" _'Those voices sound like Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. Are they dead too? Where's Haru?'_

Despite the fact that she was slightly delusional, she did her best to wade through the water, towards the light. She felt small pebbles in her icy hands and the water was much more shallow. Seconds before she collapsed, she saw Tohru's worried face and Haru reaching out to grab her.

---------------------------------

Kisa stirred in her sleep and she slowly rose. Her side seared with pain but she felt warmer than before. She sat up slowly and looked around. Yuki and Tohru were both asleep, Kyo was sitting next to Hiro's body, and Haru was nowhere to be found. "Kyo?" Kisa managed to get out. "Hey you're awake," he said walking over to her. "How are you feeling?" "Not too good. Is Hiro…is he really dead?" Kyo's expression turned from happy to sad as he nodded head. Kisa nodded as another flow of tears came to her eyes.

"Where's Haru?" she asked after a few moments of silence. "He should be back soon, he was getting firewood." As if on cue, Haru strolled into view with a pile of firewood in his hands. "Speak of the devil," Kyo said. "Kisa, thank god you're awake," Haru said dropping the firewood and bringing her into his arms. "I was so scared, Haru."

Kyo's ears pricked up and he turned around. "You hear that?" he asked Haru and Kisa. Both shook their heads. "The gunmen must have followed the river, their close. I can hear them." "Then we have to move," Haru said getting up. "Wake them up." Kisa walked over to Yuki and Tohru and gently shook them. They both stirred and sat up. "What is it?" Yuki asked. "The gunmen are close, we have to get moving." The two nodded and stood up. Kyo had picked up Hiro's body and had slung him on his back. Haru came back from the river with his shirt off. He rung it out over the fire and the embers disappeared. "The river carried us almost all the way back home," Haru said as he put his shirt back on. "We'll drop Hiro off at Shigure's house. Let's go."

"No," Kyo said. "We'll, as in Yuki, Tohru and I, drop off Hiro at Shigure's house. You two head up to master's house." Haru gasped, "Thank you." "Be careful sissy," Kisa said. "You too," Tohru said as the three of them took off at a run.

"C'mon, we need to move!" The couple ran into the water and did their best to cross. After finally making it across alive, they continued up into the mountains. Kisa's side still brought great pain to her but she kept pushing on.

When they reached Kazuma's dojo, the sun was just peaking over the mountains. It was still hard to see because of the clouds that blocked it, however. Haru knocked furiously on the door until a very groggy Kazuma showed up at the door. "Haru, Kisa, what are you two doing here?" "You need to hide us master," Haru said desperately. "Why?" "We'll explain later, you just have to hide us." "Very well." He let the two in and gave them some tea.

"Do you mind telling me why you're here?" Haru told the entire story, starting from when Kisa and Haru became a couple until they separated from Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. "I see, well you were very foolish to run from Akito," Kazuma said calmly. "We would've been shot on the spot if we hadn't ran away when we did!" Kisa protested. Kazuma was about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

"You two, hide in the closet and don't make a sound," Kazuma ordered. Haru and Kisa did as they were told. Kazuma walked to the door and opened it. He was about to greet whoever it was at the door when there was a deafening sound and Kazuma collapsed to the ground, bleeding from his head. Kisa gasped but didn't make a sound. Haru's fists were clenched and he lost it, he turned black. He threw open the closet door and dove onto the nearest gunmen.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" The gunman was taken by surprise as Haru dove onto him and snapped his neck. He was about to go for the other two when they shot at his legs and shoved him into the wall. Kisa, who had emerged from the closet, had tears flowing down her face and she was trembling.

She was backing away into a corner and her body was wracked with sobs. "Say goodbye little girl," one of the gunmen said as he rose his gun. Haru looked on with horror and yelled, "NOOOOOOO!" But he was too late, the gunman fired and Kisa collapsed to the ground. Tears flew to Haru's eyes and he made to get up but his legs wouldn't allow it.

The gunmen turned to Haru and were about to shoot him when they both collapsed on the ground. Haru looked up and standing behind them were police officers with their guns raised. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were standing behind them in the doorway with sorrowful expressions on their faces. The police officers came into the room and walked over to Haru. Medics came in and the room turned into chaos. Exhausted and in pain, both physically and emotionally, Haru lost consciousness.

88888888888888888

Later in the hospital, Haru sat up in bed staring at the wall. Someone was talking to him, he couldn't tell who, he didn't care either. His legs were bandaged and they hurt him. Nothing really seemed to matter, however, at least not anymore. She was gone and she was never coming back.

A/N Well, that's it. I was crying while I wrote this chapter, sorry to all of you Kisa, Kazuma, and Hiro fans out there! There's only an epilogue left, which I **should** be posting soon. Until then!


	9. Epilogue

A/N Well, this is my last chapter, the epilogue. It has been a pleasure writing this and I want to give a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and enjoyed it. Everyone's reviews meant so much to me and I thank everyone for them! As I say good-bye with the close of this story, Enjoy!

Epilogue:

I'm sitting up in bed right now. I'm at the hospital. Someone is talking to me, I think it's Tohru. Whatever she's saying to me, I'm not listening. There's a huge weight in my chest and I feel as though my heart has been ripped out and there's nothing left, nothing but the scars.

She was a beautiful girl of only fourteen and she was taken from this world brutally. Kisa…Kisa. Her name just rolls around in my mind and I can't stop thinking about her.

Her beautiful, smiling face fills my mind, and then it switches. Her smile turns to a gasp, her cheerful eyes turn to steely orbs, and her amazing, pale skin becomes gray and cold. This image won't leave my mind, like it stays here because it enjoys seeing my pain.

After a while, Tohru's voice disappears and the room becomes quiet once more, I'm alone now. Outside, clouds are blocking the sun. It can't spread its rays over this place or my heart. The clouds are just like my despair, blocking any forms of happiness from shining through.

Even though my legs are killing me, I get out of bed. I wince in pain as my legs give out and I fall to the ground in a heap. I slam my fist into the floor, which earns me a set of bloody knuckles. Despite the pain, I grab onto a chair and reach for my crutches.

Propping myself up, I reach for the door handle and open it. I step out into the hallway and ask the first nurse where I can find Kisa Sohma. She tells me that Kisa is in room 119. Without thanking her, I continue my brutally painful walk to Kisa's room.

I slowly enter when I reach room 119. Kisa is lying in the only bed with a blanket covering her entire body. I make my way over to the bed and plop down in the seat placed there. Someone must have been here recently, visiting.

My hands move slowly and hesitantly but I eventually remove the blanket. I'm then staring at Kisa now and I can feel a brand new swarm of tears coming. They fall down my face and land in a small puddle on the sheets. Kisa's eyes are closed and I beg kami that they will open. After what seems like hours, they don't open.

I put my head in my hands and sob softly. I'm so focused that I barely notice the door open and the soft sound of footsteps approaching me. Warm arms wrap around me and I jerk my head away from my hands. Black hair comes into my view and I hear a voice I would never expect.

"Are you okay, Haru?" the voice asks. "Rin?" I ask. Rin nods and says, "I'm sorry" before leaving the room.

Sorry? Why would she be sorry? It's not her fault Kisa's dead. Rin's presence eventually starts to vanish and I begin to forget that she was even here at all.

I'm beginning to forget everything, not caring that it's just slipping away from me. I lay my head down on Kisa's bed and close my eyes. I'm going to sleep…for now. I know that I'll wake up soon, I'm lucky. …Kisa's not so lucky. She'll never wake up. Her beautiful eyes will never again see the light of day.

No matter whatever happens to me, though, she'll always be Kisa, the girl I cherished and loved. She'll always be my Kisa.

With that thought in his head, Haru slowly drifted off to sleep, smiling slightly, thinking back on the memories of Kisa…his Kisa.

Owari! (End)

So, how'd I do? Was it good, bad, let me know in a review! Thanks once again to all of you out there who read AND reviewed, it meant so much! This is my first story completed, I'm so excited! Love, Separation, and Reunion will be the next one I finish and Some Things Are Best Left Unsaid won't be finished for a long while. I enjoyed writing a Kisa/Haru fic and if my reviewers would like to see me write more of these…then I'll see what I can do! Ja ne! Muichi!


End file.
